


Epiologue

by Profrock



Series: Break The Laws Of Love [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profrock/pseuds/Profrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little follow-up piece to Break The Laws Of Love. I would definitely suggest reading that if you want this to make any sort of sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a lot of you guys (actually, like ALL) were super sad at the ending of Break The Laws of Love, so I came up with this little follow-up that makes it all (a bit) better.

Dan stifled his sobs as best as he could as he stumbled into the almost-empty platform. He dug through his backpack for his phone, noticing the corner of a piece of paper sticking out of the side pocket. Salty tears threatening to fall, he unfolded the paper.

 

 _"Hello!"_ the note read. _"I'm Phil. Phil Lester. The one in the Muse shirt?"_

A single drop crept down Dan's cheek and splattered onto the page, smudging the blue ink.

 

 _"I was working up the courage to talk to you, but then you fell asleep! Anyways. You like Muse, I like Muse, you're pretty cute, I think we should hand out sometime. Call me?"_ A number was carefully penned at the bottom of the page, next to a doodle of a cat.

 

Dan smiled through his hiccuping sobs, saving the number to his phone as he boarded the train back to his flat.

 

 _"Hey Phil,"_ Dan fired off as he sat in the quiet car. _"It's Dan. I would love to hang out. Coffee sometime?"_

 

Phil texted back in less than a minute: _"Of course! How about now, if that works for you?"_

_"Great. I know this cute little place in the middle of the city. Meet you at Victoria station in 30? xx"_

 

_"Of course!!! See you there. Sweet dreams? xx"_

 

Dan smiled down at the message, debating what to say.

 

_"You wouldn't believe."_


End file.
